Kiss Me
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: We All Know Oliver Hates Gum. But What If Miley Asks Him To Kiss Her With A Mouth Full Of Gum. Miley Likes Oliver And Oliver Likes Miley. My First HannahFic. Have Other Fics.! MOLIVER! Rated T. ; READ! REVIEW! Know i Am Just Rambling! ONE-SHOT!


Kiss Me

Kiss Me??

Sitting sloppily on the couch in the Stewart resident; watching the television, at a point of throwing a cushion at it for being so dang boring. Miley Stewart, head on her best guy-sorta- crushing- on friend, watching her friend surf the channels waiting for something to catch their attention. She wanted to see Walk to Remember but Oliver Oken agreed otherwise.

So her crush was her best guy friend of four years. She was a junior along with Lily Truscott and Oliver. She and Lily had a friendship since she moved to Malibu in the seventh grade. She, her father, Robbie Ray, and her annoying brother Jackson moved to pursue Miley's dream of being a singer. She lived a double life that she shared with alter-ego, and Oliver's fantasy girlfriend, Hannah Montana.

She finally cracked the egg to Lily a few months into her move there. And after telling Oliver he no long could be _Mr. Hannah Montana _he did what nobody least expected, or Miley, he fainted. After recovering Miley asked if it would be awkward with him knowing it was Miley under all that make-up and wig. He answered that question with a bluntly "_No"._

That was fine with Miley until high school that is. She and Oliver had a rather flirty friendship and Lily always mysteriously disappearing when ever they would hang out in the beach or she would totally be distracted when ever they would hang out in Miley's house for their annual movie night.

It was another weekend afternoon without Lilly, she was out with Jackson celebrating there anniversary of who-knows-how-many-months and she completely ready to say those three magical words. Anyway, back to Oliver and Miley. Miley was staring at the television until she couldn't take the sound of the clicking. She got her head off of Oliver's lap and went into the kitchen.

"Oliver you want something from the kitchen?" she asked.

"Nope. Ugh! I hate the weekends! Why can't we go outside? Out into the beach and play with the freeze bee?" Oliver whined.

Miley rolled her eyes at Oliver's whining but smile shortly after because it was to dang cute, "I already told you! We are in the middle of winter and I don't want to catch a cold."

As cute as Oliver is he was getting on her nerves. As Miley made her way out she saw a pack of gum. She took three sticks and put it in her mouth. She chewed viscously to make it able to blow big bubbles.

"Hey Oliver?" she asked flirting.

This caught Oliver's attention, "Yeah Miley?"

She smiled big and took a close seat next to Oliver. She looked directly at his hazel eyes and got lost in them. She swallowed hard until she noticed she was almost chocking in her gum. She coughed until she felt it in her mouth and not at her throat. She looked back at Oliver and his worried face said enough.

"I'm okay," Miley chewed and spoke.

"Do you h-have g-g-gum?" Oliver trembled with fear. He had a gum phobia since he was a baby.

Miley smiled flirtorusly and nodded continuing her chewing.

"Umm." He stuttered as he backed away.

"Now Oliver I want you to do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Kiss Me."

"Repeat that?" he asked shyly trying to hide how excited his dream girl said to kiss him.

"I said Kiss Me."

"Uhh"

"I mean if you want to but since you hate gum we might as well forget"

She stopped as soon as she felt Oliver's warm hands on her cheeks. She saw Oliver lean in closing his eyes as he reached down to he lips.

She did the same meeting him half way there.

Finally after what seemed like hours lips touched. Sparks flew as Miley and Oliver were attached at lips. Mileys hands went from being at Oliver's sides then around his neck. Oliver took his chance and parted his mouth and licked Miley's bottom lip begging for entrance. Miley hesitated a few seconds but approved his request.

Tongues roaming each others mouth. Oliver's hands still remained at Miley's small back.

When needed separation for lack of oxygen Miley pulled back and opened her eyes to see Oliver's Lips still trying to keep contact to hers. Miley giggled and brought back Oliver back to reality.

"Oliver where did my gum go?"

Oliver smiled sheepishly and chewed.

"I thought you hated gum?"

"Yeah but know I love it!"

Miley giggled and made eye contact with Oliver,

"Miles, does this mean you like me more as a friend?"

"Oliver, I swear you are slower then Uncle Earl When he walks out to get the mail." Her southern accent slipped out of her tongue as she spoke.

"Of course I like you more as a friend I had since we got to high school"

"Sweet! Cause I have liked you too," Oliver reached down to intertwine their fingers together, "and I was going to make the first move but since you beat."

"Aw. Can you please show me what you were going to do?"

Oliver nodded and sat them down on the couch.

"Okay so I was going to put my arm around you and look at your pretty face while you stared at the television after we found something. Then you would look up to me and ask why I keep looking at you. Then I would smile and move a strand of your hair behind your ear. Like this," he shows her, "and then I would whisper something."

"Wow, tell me what were you gonna say."

He moved closer to Miley's ear and his hot breathe made Mileys spine shiver, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He pecked her check and waited for her respond.

"Yes!"

"Awesome"

They shared a long passionate kiss. They pulled away of lacking air. They smiled big at each other as they intertwined their fingers and miley rested her head on his shoulder.

They turned their attention back to the television and soon found themselves in deep slumber.

**Fin. (;  
**

**This is my first HannahFic. I wrote it straight into the computer. So tell me watcha think!**

**Give me Reviews. They make me happy! (;**


End file.
